


Snakes

by Soulless_24



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: BUT DO COME IF YOU'RE A SADIST LIKE ME, DON'T COME HERE FOR ELLIOT X ADA YOU WILL NEVER GET IT, Did I Mention Fluff, I actually did research for this fanfic, M/M, author is anti-Elliot x Ada, is it really fluff though, snake bitten, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_24/pseuds/Soulless_24
Summary: Leo gets bitten by snake while Elliot and him goes into the school's garden. This may trigger some people with fear of SNAKES.(it's not really that triggering but let's be safe anyways)





	Snakes

Elliot said he wanted to check out the mysterious garden behind Lutwidge academy so Leo just agreed to go with him, little did he know, it was not a garden but a forest. The grass was really thick, almost like walking on mini-trees but that would be more terrifying.

 

"Uwoh. There's nothing here." Elliot says, Leo just follows him around carrying Elliot's bag which had no use but Elliot insisted to take it anyway

"Well, what else did you expect? A giraffe?" Leo jokes, Elliot glares at him.

After a moment of walking around to find nothing, Elliot finally says

"uuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhhhh, well, I guess we'll have to go back"

Leo chuckles "Alright, Elliot"

 

That was when Leo noticed something moved around his feet. Elliot was beginning to walk out of the forest and thought Leo was following him.

Leo tried to ignore the _'thing'_ that moved around his feet and walked towards Elliot but suddenly, he felt two sharp fangs dug deep into his left leg and he couldn't stop a scream escaping from his mouth.

"OW!" then he caught a blurry sight ofーat least what he thinks is－a snakeーElliot heard his servant yelp in pain and whipped his head around to see Leo's legs giving up on standing and runs to catch his servant just in time before the frail teenager could hit the floor, Leo was in Elliot's arms, clutching his left leg, his black hair covering his eyes and Elliot couldn't tell if he was opening those beautiful eyes or not. Leo's glasses has fallen off from the fall.

"Leo?! Leo!! What's wrong!??" Elliot panics as he shakes his servant, who is only clutching his left leg, and he spotted something a bite wound on the smaller boy's left leg. Elliot choked on his breath for a second and came to the conclusion of Leo being by a snake which is long gone.

 _Shit!_ _What am I supposed to do? I've read about this in books before..._ Elliot's heart sank as he thought of losing Leo thanks to him exploring a _garden_ at the back of their school. Elliot brushes Leo's bangs out of the way to see eyes closed in pain but that wasn't what Elliot was worried about, Leo's face is _white_ , paler than he'd ever seen it, Elliot knew it was the snake bite's effect and tried to stop himself from panicking. 

 _First, I need to make sure there's no more snakes around here_ Elliot looks around and saw no sign of snakes, _then I have to lay him down with the wound below his heart and he has to stay still so the poison doesn't spread into his blood anymore than it has._ Elliot grabbed Leo's shoulders and moved him to lay down with Elliot's bag as a pillow, which was high enough to _be_ a pillow.

 

As Leo realizes the position he is in, the incredible dizziness and struggle to breath, he was just opening his mouth to speak when Elliot stopped him "You got bitten by a snake and I will have to take off your shoe and sock, is that okay?" 

Leo smiles weakly, Elliot went and untie his servant's blood stained shoe and sock. Elliot then whipped out his handkerchief and wrapped it around Leo's bite wound loosely, while wondering at the same time if Leo was eating properly simply because he was so small. Leo could only watch as his master struggled with tying the cloth around his leg. He knew from the books he read that when you're bitten by a snake, you are forbidden to move because the poison will spread through your blood and to your heart and will probably lead to death. Leo could feel his headache getting worse and winced in pain, he can still see the golden flecks of light dancing in his vision but he also sees that his vision is refusing to work but he doesn't want to black out and let Elliot deal with everythingー

"Elliot-sama?" A soft voice called out, Leo didn't realize who it was until Elliot blurted out their full name

"Ada Vessalius?" Elliot says with disgust in his tone

"Leo-san? Is he okay?" Ada says with a worried tone, Elliot looked back at his servant in his arms, Leo's head rolled and his face was now facing Elliot's chest and the Nightray can feel him breathing, he was still worried and since Leo shouldn't be moved, he had no choice but to ask for the girl's help.

"He got bitten by a snakeー" Ada's face was overwhelmed with fear at this point "ーcan you...... call for help?" Elliot looks at Leo's ghostly pale face with worry clearly etched across his face. Ada was somehow happy that Elliot, Nightray, is finally asking her help, even though she knew that it was only for the sake of the Nightray's servant but she accepted the request with a smile and the Nightray thanked her quietly, but she heard it.

Elliot was left waiting for help with Leo on his lap, Elliot couldn't see the raven's face because Leo was facing his chest but at least he can feel his servant breathing against his chest but Leo seemed to be having trouble breathing, but it was understandable. Elliot took hold of Leo's hand and hoped that help would come soon. _Please be okay...._

Help came about 3 minutes later, Elliot almost cried of relieve. _Almost._

People came and lifted the frail black haired boy up into the bed and to the infirmary. Elliot followed them with only Leo on his mind.

* * *

Elliot had to wait outside the room and never knew how long he had waited but before he realized it the nurse came out of the room to tell him that Leo was going to be fine. 

Elliot then rushed into the room and he saw his servant half sitting up half laying, stunned by the sudden opening of the door but then he realizes who was at the door and smiled.

"Hey, Elliot" Leo says as if nothing happened, Elliot couldn't help but felt so glad see Leo doing well.

At that moment, Elliot didn't know what came over him, he simply walked to his servant and hugged him tight. 

"E-Elliot?" Leo stuttered, unsure of what was happening.

"I thought you were gonna die or something" Elliot says as he lets go of his servant and cupped his face, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I should've waited for you" he says and Leo's eyes widens. _You shouldn't be apologizing..._  

"it was me who wasn't being careful to begin with" Leo says, he normally doesn't have problems with facing Elliot but for some reason when Elliot looks him in the eyes, without the bangs and glasses, he just couldn't help but stutters and becomes somewhat flustered.

"No, it was my fault" Elliot says as he looks at Leo's beautiful eyes

"Well, I'm okay now, that's all there is to it, right?" Leo says as he smiles a childish smile, which Elliot could only see as cute.

"yep, that's all it matters" 

**Author's Note:**

> Was that too dramatic? I hope not. Because I only did it according to what I researched. It said the effect included immediate numbness, blackout, temperature falling, pale and also blurry vision.......... so yeah......  
> Welp, here's a bonus:
> 
> "Ada-sama!" Leo says as he runs to the Vessalius girl, Elliot was somewhere else at the moment so Leo figured he should come and thank her while he can  
> "Leo-san, are you alright?" Ada asks with worry  
> "I'm alright now, thank you for your help" Leo smiles  
> "I'm glad to be of help" she smiles cheerfulness  
> "What were you doing in the garden, Ada-sama?" Leo asks  
> "I was on duty, checking the school around, why were you guys there?" Ada asks  
> "Oh, it was Elliot and his curiosity" Leo says matter-of-factly  
> Ada chuckles  
> "Ada, there you are!" a girl called from behind them  
> "oh dear, Leo-san, I must go now" Ada says  
> "Thank you again" Leo smiles and waves as Ada runs to the girl and both of them disappeared into the hallway.
> 
> 'Elliot was so worried for you, Leo-san' was what Ada was going to say but she didn't have the time.


End file.
